My Foster Sister
by MonMinou
Summary: One stormy afternoon, Link's dad came back home with a small baby in his arms. The baby has no parents nor any other family member, leaving him to adopt the baby. Link now has a adoptive younger sister to look out for. Pre-Skyward Sword, OC, sorta AU.


**_A/N: Hey, guys! Lau here! c:_**

 ** _I've actually typed up the intro a couple months ago. And I never posted it anywhere (except Tumblr, thought it isn't really getting much lol). I actually had the second portion of the story here, but I'm not done with it yet. And I figured that it'd be quite long (probably around 10,000 words by the time I finish it)._**

 ** _This is basically kinda like a "what if Link had a adoptive younger sister" story, because I hardly see fanfics with Link having a sibling that isn't related to him by blood. Kinda a shame, because I find it pretty interesting to think about. So I decided to write one myself and explore the possibilities of it! It's also an excuse to write out my OC, because I've made OCs and have yet to use them for something lol._**

 _ **I guess you can say it's kinda AU-ish, because some characters have rounded ears. But it isn't really anything broad in the story.**_

 _ **With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _Word Count: 5,518_**

* * *

 _Splish splash._ The sound of rain took over the quietness of the house as it pelted against the window. Six-year old Link glanced up from his miniature-sized table to see how outside looked like from the window. He sighed, remembering the long conversation he had with his mother about why he couldn't go outside to play with Zelda. He was hoping that his mom was wrong, and that there won't be a storm. But sadly, the dark clouds and harsh rain took over the bright sunshine that was out only moments ago.

Link looked down at the table. On the table was a book about the First Hero and Hylia the Goddess, given to him on his birthday by his loving parents. He read only bits of the fairly long book with his mom a couple months ago as a bed-time story. The boy wasn't really fond with bed-time stories, and he was usually occupied during the day. He'd figure since he was trapped in his house for the rest of the afternoon, he would waste his time by reading. To his delight, the book was actually worth his time.

He heard a door opening from his house.

 _Daddy must be home!_ He thought. His dad came home later than usual. He was probably hanging out with a friend, or had offered to stay for extra help around the town. His dad, a very kind man with sunshine-blonde hair and eyes as blue as the skies of Skyloft, was usually out most of the time, attending to many chores around the town. One of the many chores he did was helping the students of the Knight Academy learn sword techniques. Besides graduating the academy himself, Link's dad is also a knight who protects the civilians from the treacherous monsters. Most people, however, think that he should retire his deed as a knight, but Link's father was sometimes restless with chores. Although, there has been a lack of monsters lately, they still appear at night. Link's dad tried to offer more than once to fill in, he was always rejected the offer since many knights already took spots to fill in. Link looked up to his dad and had sworn to become a knight as great as his dad. Whenever Link brought that up, his dad always ruffled his boy's caramel-blonde locks, and replied, "But I believe you'll be a _better_ knight than me, son. A better person," with the warmest smile a father could give to a son.

Link looked back down at his book. He decided to greet him later, or let him come in his room.

His ocean-blue eyes skimmed over the words that were below a picture of the golden-colored Triforce. Instead of reading the words out loud, as he was always told to do so by his parents and teachers, he silently read it to himself, moving his lips as he formed them with the words.

Suddenly, a blinding light of white from outside illuminated Link's room. _Lightning._ A roaring sound that made Link's heart leap against his chest had followed. _Thunder._ The wind outside blew harder, making the rain drops pelt even harder against the window. Thunderstorms didn't really come so often in the energetic little village of Skyloft. But whenever they did, most of them were quite dangerous to be when people are outside. The risks of falling off the ledge were bigger than usual, and Loftwings can't fly in the sky to save the residents due to the lighting and harsh rain.

Link looked around his small, cozy room. His bed was pretty messy and not made up, half of the red velvet blanket dangling from the bed to the floor. A plant was just outside, near his window, sucking up the rain. A shelf with all of his colorful toys and books stood across his twin-size bed, near the door.

The boy noticed how dark and hollow it was. He was surprised that he could still make out the words and pictures from his book in such a dark environment. He doesn't even have a lighting candle near him. The window was the only source of light in the room, but it was just hardly enough to be a reliable source of light.

As Link observed his surroundings, he thought he heard the sounds of…

 _A baby?_ Link slightly twisted his head sideways as he tried to listen closely. _Is that a baby? Outside?_

Another bright streak of lightning and a roll of thunder interrupted his thoughts and focus. Link looked out of the window as soon as the thunder died down.

 _I hear it! I hear a baby!_ Link confirmed to himself as he heard a loud wail. It sounded like the baby was nearby.

Link walked near the window, keeping his ear active as he continues to hear the baby.

He opened the window, hoping to trace down the baby, only to regret it half a second later as a bunch of freezing droplets and wind greeted his face. His eyes clenched shut as the rain made contact with his eyes.

"Gah!" Link yelped as he quickly closed the window. His small face and bangs were now drenched with cold water. His teeth clattered a bit.

 _Ugh, why did I do that?_ He questioned himself with such shame as he wiped his face with the helm of his soft Skyloftian shirt. As soon as his face was dry, but still cold, Link noticed the sound of the baby's cries. In fact, the cries seemed to be louder and more close by.

Link glanced at his bedroom door, closed quite tightly. He straightened himself and went for the door. When he was near the door, he placed one ear on it, searching for any hints.

 _What? Mommy didn't tell me that a baby was gonna be here!_ Link's somewhat thick eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes shone with wild curiosity of a child. He never admitted it, but he wished he had a sibling of his own. An older sibling, to look up and learn from. Or a younger sibling, to protect and teach them. As much as Link loved his parents, he also wished for some more company with someone close to his age indoors. Though, since he was young, he could hardly keep that secret to himself, and his parents were well aware of their only son's wish for a sibling.

Link heard the cries appear closer as he was by the door.

He opened the door as quietly as possible. Surely, the baby was even louder, confirming the boy's thoughts of a baby in his home. He silently went out of his room, wandering into the narrow hallway. He passed by his parent's bedroom, no one in there.

He then entered the large living room, the cries becoming even louder and noticeable. Link gasped in shock and glee as he found the baby, along with his dad and mom. His dad's bright hair was flatter and duller due to the wetness of it. It wasn't dripping wet, but it was still slightly drenched. He took off his wet leather coat and placed it in the main closet before tending back to his wife and the baby on the beige-colored couch.

Link's mom was there, making quiet, gentle sounds and rubbing a soft hand on the baby's head to try to comfort and calm the baby down. Her bronze-brown hair, which usually hung down to her chest, was pulled back into a ponytail. Her back was facing Link.

The unknown baby was placed on the middle of the couch, easier for Link's parents to crouch down to the baby. The baby looked quite tiny. Its small body was wrapped in a lavender wool blanket, its legs kicking inside of it a bit. Its cries seemed to be lowering down, thanks to Link's mom's handing gently rubbing its stomach.

A roar of thunder filled the room, and the baby's cries turned into a merciless wail. Link's mom sighed and stood up, smoothening her light green shirt. "I'm going to get some milk for the baby," she said. As she turned around, identical ocean-blue eyes locked into each other as she caught Link staring at them.

"Oh gods, Link! You're always creeping up at me!" her worn-out expression quickly turned into amusement as she spotted her son.

Link responded with a cheeky grin, thinking back of all of the times he'd snuck up at his mom. His gaze then fell quickly to the baby. "Can I see it?" he asked, pointing to the crying baby.

He heard his dad chuckle, before turning to look at Link and answered, " _It_ is a girl, and of course you can come see her. Be careful, though."

Link eagerly, but patiently, walked to the baby. He kneeled next to his dad as they watched the baby. Tears were pouring down the baby's cheeks, almost like a waterfall. The baby was actually quite bigger and more grown up close. She had a tuff of almond-brown hair on her head, covering her scalp. Her hazel eyes, reddened and wet with tears, looked at Link and his father a little before shutting her eyes while letting out a softer sob.

Link looked at her in confusion and a hint of sadness, and then looked at his dad.

"Why is she crying?" he asked.

Link's dad looked at his son as he answered, "Well, she's probably afraid of the thunderstorm. And she might also be kind of thirsty, or hungry."

The dirty-blonde boy nodded in response. "Is she our baby?"

His father noticed a hint of joy as his son asked him this question. He silently took in a deep breath. "Yes, son," he said. His eyes darkened a little as he thought of the poor baby's own mother. He quickly dismissed that thought and added, "She'll be your new sister. Treat her well with love."

Link, not noticing the slight hesitation his father did, gave him a look of awe, joy and shock. He stared back at the baby, who was calming down a little. He wrapped a gentle arm around the baby girl as he said, "Of course I will, daddy!"

Link's expression was quite serious for a six-year old when he said that. His father, taking note of that gave off a small smile. His lad was quite courageous for his young age. There were times when his courage led to some kind of maturity, and other times when it led to something reckless. But he harbored a lot of courage, nonetheless.

 _He'll definitely make a great knight,_ he thought with pride. _A better knight_. No doubt about it, the boy was already living up to his vows. His father had considered enrolling him in the same Knight Academy he attended as a boy in, perhaps, a year or two. His wife was very reluctant about letting her one and only son being a knight at arms. She tried to persuade her husband, and even herself, to make Link into a more scholarly person. Besides having great courage, Link also had great wisdom, as he could learn and adapt at things at a pretty fast pace. She was determined to make Link learn more, instead of wielding a blade. But after experiencing his boundless courage, she finally gave in and agreed to have Link become a knight of Skyloft.

"-ddy… Daddy!" Link asked as he interrupted his dad's sea of thoughts. He didn't realize that Link was calling out to him.

As soon as Link's father looked at him with a questioning expression, Link giggled back, returning to the little boy he always was. "I was calling you about five times!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Link," his dad sheepishly responded, "What were you going to tell me?"

"What's the name of the baby?" Link asked.

Link's dad glanced at the hazel-eye baby as he automatically said, "Her name is Marcie."

"Marcie? That's a great name!" Link beamed as he turned to his new "sister."

"You hear that, sister?" Link asked in a quieter and soothing tone to the baby, "Your name is Marcie!"

Baby Marcie was staring around her surroundings, but was still crying. A roll of thunder came once again, but this time, it was softer than its usual roars. The baby didn't stop crying, nor did she cry louder.

The same shadow that overlapped Link's father's eyes came back again, along with the thoughts of the baby's mother. He remembered how harsh the baby's mother was coughing, as if she was choking on something. He remembered how the woman was holding the baby to him as she used the last of her strength to say her last words to not only him, but to her precious daughter. He remembered how strong and fierce she was trying to be, yet her eyes showed a weakness, and was close to crying. _His childhood friend._

Link was drying the tears on her cheek with a gentle finger. Marcie was still mewling, but no more tears fell from her eyes. Instead, she shifted inside her lavender blanket, and continued looking around.

"My name is Link!" Link continued to talk to the baby as he dabbed away the wet tears. He then ran a hand on the baby's hair. It was surprisingly dry.

"Her hair is so soft, daddy!" He gushed.

His dad returned a smile. Then he glanced up and saw his beloved wife, holding an old baby bottle that looked like it was just washed. It was full of milk.

Link's mom looked at Link bonding with Marcie. She softly smiled at them, seeing that Link was actually calming her down. Then, she looked at her husband, who was staring at the baby bottle with a wry smile.

"I honestly can't believe you still have that bottle!" Link's father told his wife, stifling a chuckle.

Link whipped his head to look at his mom as she giggled and replied back, "I told you we should save a bottle just in case!"

This time, Link's dad actually chuckled, his shoulders heaving up and down.

"Mommy! Look! The baby isn't crying as loud as she was before!" Link exclaimed, gesturing at Marcie, who was still mewling.

Link's mom genuinely smiled at her son. "You must be doing a great job, Link."

Link beamed with pride. He then saw the baby bottle with milk in it. "Can I give my sister that milk?"

Link's mom felt her heart lurch when Link referred to the baby as "my sister." It wasn't from fear at all. She was quite shocked that Link was already referring to Marcie as his sister. As much as she was happy that Link quickly accepted her as his new sister, as she knew that Link longed for a sibling, she was still in questioning.

She quickly glanced at her husband, who was behind Link. Deep in his sky-blue eyes, she saw a certain melancholy in it, along with something else that was desperate to be told, but shouldn't be heard by Link. It broke her heart.

Link's father quickly nodded in response. So Link's mom nodded at Link with a tender smile as she handed Link the baby bottle. She then knelt down next to him. "Be careful. Don't go too fast."

Link nodded. He placed the mouth part of the baby bottle in the baby's mouth. Marcie instantly slurped down the milk offered to her.

Link laughed a little. "Wow, she must've been hungry, or thirsty!"

His mom sighed in relief, knowing that besides crying because of the storm, she was crying because she was famished. _Thank the goddesses. I thought it was something dire._

A couple minutes had passed since Link fed Marcie the milk. Marcie slowly, but hungrily, wolfed down the milk. By the time she was done, some milk was dripping down her mouth. She gurgled a little.

Link handed the empty baby bottle to his mom. In return, his mom pecked his cheek and said, "Well done, Link. Thank you."

Link beamed once again and looked back at the baby. Marcie now looked very content. She eyed Link up for a little. Then, a couple seconds later, a tiny hand stretched out from her lavender blanket and grabbed one of Link's caramel-blonde sideburns.

"Oh!" Link cried out, but not loudly. His head was slightly tugged down by the baby's hand.

The blonde boy saw some kind of amusement in the baby's eyes. Marcie giggled as she stroked, pulled and played with the sideburn like some toy. For the first time, the family saw a smile on the baby's face.

Link laughed along. "Oh, you like my hair, don't you?"

He reached out his own hair to stroke the baby's locks as well.

Link's parents smiled at the children, seeing how quickly their bond has grown in just about fifteen minutes since the baby was brought in here. They knew that their beloved son was good at making friends with most people that approached him.

Link continued to stroke the baby's hair, until his fingers felt the baby's ear. The ear was tiny, as expected from infants. But it wasn't the size of the ear that suddenly bothered him.

 _Wait a second…_ He thought. _Are her ears actually…?_

Link brushed aside some strands of her hair that was blocking her ear. Then he saw it.

The baby's ear wasn't pointy, like everyone else's ears. Instead, it was rounded.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are her ears not pointy?" Link asked, looking at his parents.

His parents' smiles faltered a little. Link's mom turned to her husband, her eyes asking the same question.

 _Her father also had round ears._ Link's father thought to himself, and he shuddered.

Instead, he looked at his boy and answered, "Well, some babies are born with ears like those, son. Give it some time."

For the most part, the answer was true. Some infants in Skyloft were born with rounded ears. Overtime, as they grew, their ears started to form into elvish, pointy ears. Finding people with natural round ears, however, were extremely far from common. People had questioned about those ears, whether if it was an advantage or disadvantage to bear ears like those. They didn't, and they never, knew the true meaning behind those with round ears.

Though, most babies would have a slight angular shape if they were ever born with round ears, Marcie's ears were dead out round.

 _No doubt, she'll have her dad's rounded ears._ He thought to himself. He silently prayed to himself that no one, or at least not everyone she meets, would treat her unfairly due to her ears.

The father was expecting his son to ask more questions. But to his shock, and relief, Link nodded, knowing that this was also true.

"Link dear. Look at the time! You should go wash up, and take a bath before dinner," Link's mom said, quite hastily and sudden as well.

Link looked up at her.

"Go on, dear. Don't take too long, now. You don't want your dinner to be cold," his mom continued with a small smile.

"Okay!" Link said. He ran out of the living room to the bathroom. A couple seconds later, the couple heard water running, indicating that Link turned on the bath.

Link's mother turned to her husband, and quickly grasped his hand with her two hands. "Oh, dear! What happened?" Her expression was a mixture of concern, disbelief and sorrow.

That question brought up the discussion they were having. Link's father was about to tell his wife what happened, but along with Link joining them, the baby wouldn't stop crying.

Her husband tensed up a little. A rare, sullen and gloomy expression that he was masking away since his son came took over his face. "It was terrible… I can't believe it all happened like that…" His voice sounded strained and tired. Yet, he had wanted to tell someone dearly close about what he witnessed as soon as possible, to let it all out.

He continued, "She looked so… Different. So frail. Much, much different from her usual energetic and headstrong self. Kiara." _The baby's true mother. One of my childhood friends._ "That disease was practically taking her over. She kept on coughing. Those terrible, whopping coughs. Many of them made her cough some of her own blood! Or even breathing heavy, as if she ran around the village eight times!"

His wife nodded, her ocean-blue eyes as wide as saucers. She was well aware of Kiara's disease. A couple nights ago, Kiara had left her favorite hat outside, in a pile of growing flowers. She was smart, and also bold enough, to always carry a sharp dagger, or one of her husband's old swords, around whenever she went out at night. It was well-known that the headstrong lady was pretty skilled at wielding weapons, and was usually successful at luring away and even killing the monsters that came near her.

However, on that night, Kiara was very unlucky. One of the Chuchu had popped out from the ground next to her. Kiara hadn't noticed until she felt the slimy monster gnawing at her legs under her skirt. She was about to grab her dagger and stab the Chuchu, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in one of her legs. She looked down, and saw that the Chuchu had already gotten on her wound, a big deep cut, that she got a couple days ago. The bandage was peeled off, and the Chuchu was chewing on the cut. Kiara did not only felt the monster sucking up the blood. She also saw the blood coming out of the gash. And the pain felt like a huge kitchen knife was carving through her leg, especially since the Chuchu was making her cut bigger.

The woman couldn't get herself to reach down and stab the Chuchu due to the pain. She screamed in the dark as the monster continued to feast at her open wound. The cut was definitely stretching. Kiara tumbled on the ground, losing her strength to stand up. But her leg was near her body. Kiara had found a chance to stab the monster, so she did. She carved the slimy thing up with the last of her strength. Although, she was successful in breaking the Chuchu away from her leg, it ended up breaking up into two smaller Chuchus instead. Kiara silently cursed, forgetting about how Chuchus did that. She closed her eyes and curled up on the ground, awaiting her dying fate.

But then, a young knight in a red tunic, who had heard the lady's screaming in the night, came in and slayed the monsters. One slice at a time, the Chuchus popped and disappeared. Once the knight sheathed his sword, he rushed to Kiara. He kneeled aside her and lifted her body with his arm.

"Are you alright, madam?" the knight had asked her, both his voice and face washed with concern and fear.

Kiara had wanted to laugh at how formal the knight was being and reply that she was fine, along with her blessings and thanks. But instead, Kiara just straight out fainted in the knight's arm. The next day, she woke up under her covers to people tending for her. They all said that her wound had so much slime stuffed in it from the Chuchu, and that it looked hideously infected. As a result, she has been diagnosed with a rare and horrible virus.

Besides an infected wound, Kiara had found herself feeling extremely weak. She threw up and coughed up blood quite a lot. She couldn't even get up to walk. Kiara was so weak that someone else had to take care of baby Marcie for her. All Kiara could do was hold the baby in her arms, and feed her milk once in a while. Amongst the volunteers, Link's dad would be one of them, as a close childhood friend of Kiara's. Each day, the lady was looking worse and worse, basically the complete opposite of the sweet but fierce woman she usually was. She'd look weaker and weaker, coughing more and more blood, and lost a lot of strength. Link's mom would sometimes ask her husband about it, but Link's dad would always look haunted and nauseous whenever he explained, so she had refrained from asking him about Kiara's well-being.

Link's father continued, "This time, she could barely even talk. Her voice would sometimes sound raspy and dry. And the way she was laying down on that couch. She looked really unhealthy, perhaps even unnatural… And she had her baby in her arms, as usual. When I came in, she had whispered, 'Looks like the time has actually come…' and she had handed me the baby." Link's dad looked at the gurgling baby as he spoke, "We talked a bit about our childhood, along with Barry around." _Barry… My other childhood friend… Her dead husband, and the baby's father. The friend who protected me from harm on that mission._ "She suddenly wanted to be alone, because she wanted to…" he gulped, " _Rest._ Before I left with the baby in my arms, she had hugged me, and for quite a while as well, and whispered 'You'll make a great godfather for my daughter. Barry and I had believed in you from the very start.'"

When Marcie was born, Barry and Kiara had immediately declared their close friend as Marcie's godfather. They felt that because Link's dad had Link at that time, along with Link's dad being a very close childhood friend, Marcie would be passed along in another safe and loving home if her real parents weren't able to provide her with such needs anymore. Not only that, but Marcie would have an older sibling to look after her as well. Link's dad was startled at it at first, but he felt honored and flattered at the deal all the same.

He stuttered as he was about to talk about what happened, "By the time I was walking back here… One of the caretakers that was nursing Kiara had ran for me, all the way here, through all of the rain. And she told me the news… Kiara… _Kiara…_ " He was trying not to cry, especially not in front of the baby. But a single tear had already escaped from one of his sky-blue eyes.

Visions of him with Kiara and Barry when they were young suddenly flooded in his mind like a tsunami. There were good memories, heartbreaking memories, silly memories, and sweet memories of his childhood. His two best friends, the ones that made him cherish his younger days, were both gone from this world. _Forever._

His wife had wiped the loose tear from his cheek and embraced him – comfortingly, lovingly, and supportively. She did admit it, that she definitely wasn't as close to Barry and Kiara as her husband was. But whenever someone in Skyloft died, she always felt the same pang of sorrow in her heart. Knowing that someone in her village had passed out forever would always haunt and sadden her, regardless of how close the villager was to her. Everyone in Skyloft to her was like family members. While Barry and Kiara were like distant cousins to her, they were like siblings to her husband.

Link's dad accepted his wife's embrace, and hugged her back.

"I am so sorry, my love…" Link's mom told her husband. She had never liked others "I am so sorry" without adding anything else, so she continued, "At least Kiara have died, knowing you as her closest childhood friend, especially when Barry have died and left her with the baby. She had also trusted you with raising her and Barry's only child. They've known from the start that you would be the perfect idol and fatherly figure to her when they couldn't be anymore. And look," she had gestured to the baby, "She is left of what Kiara and her husband had received out of their love. And she's left of Barry and Kiara. See? Doesn't she look a bit like them?"

Her husband closely looked at the baby for the first time since he'd arrived home with her. Marcie had inherited her double eyelid hazel-brown eyes from fierce Kiara, along with her small nose. She had also inherited her almond-brown hair and rounded ears from shy Barry. Altogether, it did look like he was staring at Barry and Kiara, only that they were two people fused into one. _His two friends._

Link's dad agreed, "Now that you've mentioned it, she _does_ look like them." Despite still feeling sorrowful, a small smile curved at his lips.

His wife returned his small smile with a share of her own. "You're her godfather, now, as I'm her godmother. She'll grow up, thinking of us as her family. She'll need us as a family. Kiara and Barry had trusted you in this. And also, our precious boy, Link, finally has a sibling he can call his own! I bet he'll make a good brother to his new sister now, right?"

Link's dad thought of his son. He was quite protective of his mother and friends, Zelda and Fledge in particular. He'd definitely be protective over Marcie. Perhaps even overprotective at times. And despite being a bit lazy at times, Link does try his best to be in aid of others.

"He'd be especially protective," he replied, and with another small smile through his sad eyes, added, "Like his mother."

His wife definitely knew that he was starting to feel a bit better. She was glad that she was able to comfort her husband. Though, she knew that he would need more time to recover more.

She giggled at his response, but then suddenly gasped. "Oh! Speaking of our little angel!" She stood up. "He's taking quite long in the bath, as always! I'm going to go tell him to finish up."

She was about to walk away from her husband and godchild, until she saw one tiny hand reaching out and up in the air. She looked down to see the bundled baby squirming around in her blanket.

The baby suddenly started to babble, "Maaah-see! Maaah-seeee! Mah-seee!"

Link's mom smiled a little, and then turned to her husband. "What's she trying to say?"

Her husband immediately knew. "She's trying to say 'Marcie'"

Link's mom looked at the baby who continued to babble her name. She was wrapped up in hearing her husband's story, along with briefly comforting him, that she had forgot to ask about the baby's name. "So that's her name? Marcie?"

"Well," he answered as he looked at the baby, "Her real name is Marceline. But I always hear Kiara refer to her as 'Marcie' instead of 'Marceline.' She said that even the baby prefers that name, and she responds to it more often."

Link's mom looked at the baby for a while. "I think Marcie suits her more than Marceline."

Link's father couldn't help but agree. He nodded and added, "I think so, too, honey."

The couple stared at the baby for a little bit. Then, Link's mother went to tend to Link.

Link's father remained at Marcie's side. He listened to Marcie continuing to repeat, "Mah-see!" over and over; an attempt to say her name.

He smiled at the baby. The more he looked at Marcie, the more he saw Kiara and Barry. His two childhood friends, permanently gone from this world, leaving back their own baby they made out of deep love for each other. It saddened him to know that they wouldn't ever return. But he still had their baby; the only link to them. He knew that they would want the best for their daughter. And after all of the things they've done for him, Link's father had brought it up to himself to repay them by raising Marcie.

Link's father gently stroke Marcie's cheek and grinned. "Marcie."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Originally, I had wanted to write a one-shot of the story, and have more than one event happening in the one-shot. But I thought it'd be way too long to make it a one-shot.**_

 _ **I am currently writing a second chapter for the story, but it will take me a while for me to write it (The intro alone took me around a month lol). But if you're interested, do tell me!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
